BundaAge
by The Ripper's
Summary: Naruto é um maníaco sexual. Sasuke, um cachorrinho assustado e brinquedinho do naruto. Desastre total. RIPAGEM.


_**Bunda-Age.**_

_**Link: Está nos nossos favoritos, ô preguiça.**_

_**Ripadores: O santo do Orochimaru ripou toda a bagaça sozinho. The riper's irá se reunir no vaticano para pedir a canonização de Orochimaru.**_

**Orochi: Ripagem solo de mais uma porcaria postada na web. Deprimente.**

_**Nome**__:bondage _**(Orochi: Começamos bem. Sem espaço depois dos dois pontos, letra maiúscula pra quê, e... Puro sexo.)**

**Aviso**:PWP,Yaoi-lemon, **(Orochi: Okay. Sem enredo, só sexo, yaoi... Cada vez mais minha lista de razões ao suicídio vai aumentando.) **não sabe o que é yaoi?então **(Orochi: E maiúsculo! Se perdeu por aí?) **vou lhe falhar **(Orochi: Vai me falhar? Já falhou, filha. Já falhou.) **são dois homens se agarramdo **(Orochi: Ela só deve escrever no bloco de notas. O Word corrige.) **e fazendo alguma coisa a mais.

**Resumo:** Naruto resolveu ler o livro do ero-sennin... **(Orochi: Deu merda. Qualquer coisa vinda do Jiraya da merda total.) **O que sera que vai acontecer com sasuke **(Orochi: A primeira regra do português: Nome próprio se escreve com letra maiúscula. E o acento escafedeu-se.)** por causa disso? **Disclemer:**Naruto não me a Misashi Kishamoto. **(Orochi: Hein? Dica do titio Orochi: Não escreva fanfics sob o efeito e álcool e/ou drogas. Dá a porcaria que dá.)**

_Já fazia dois anos que Sasuke derrotara seu irmão e Uchiha Madara que havia sido cúmplice de Itachi na assassinato _**(Orochi: *Orochi começa a se arranhar com as próprias unhas ao ler esse erro estúpido*) **_do clã Uchiha _**(Orochi: Claro. Em trashs, nenhum problema é grande o bastante que não possa ser resolvido em uma linha e meia.),**_e tivera uma longa batalha com Naruto os dois ficaram extremamente feridos,mas Sasuke perdera então voltara para konoha com Naruto com o decorre _**(Orochi: "E com o decorre." Ainda perguntam por que os verdadeiros fãs de Naruto se suicidam ao ler uma lambança dessas.) **_da sua volta ele percebera que seus sentimentos haviam mudado em relação ao loirinho e o melhor de tudo é que esse sentimento era reciproco._** (Orochi: Ta. Durante todo o anime, Naruto caçou Sasuke feito um condenado e só agora o jumento sem mãe vê que é "recíproco"? Sinceramente...)**

_Desde de então _**(Orochi: Desde de. Sinto que ganho mais lendo uma redação de criança do primário.)**_ ele e Naruto moravam juntos,então ele descobrira um dos maiores segredos de Naruto o loirinho era um tarado sexual _**(Orochi: Naruto o loirinho parece titulo de filme pornô. Que nojão!) **_e nesse exato momento ele estava sofrendo por isso._

Sasuke estava nu e amarrado na cama preso por uma corda,nem que elevasse seu chakra ao máxima **(Orochi: Erros idiotas de português + sexo violento + yaoi= ripagem. Deveriam ensinar essa formula matemática na escola.) **ele conseguiria se soltar,pois essa corda estava banhada **(Orochi: Banhada? Eu juro que imaginaria qualquer palavra pra colocar aqui, menos banhada.) **no chakra de Naruto misturado com o da kubbi. **(Orochi: Amiga,você já experimentou ler Naruto antes de colocar este vômito das fanfics em um site?)**

Naruto estava sentado em cima de sue tórax com um micro sortes **(Orochi: O que será um micro sortes? Parece nome de papel de loteria.) **preto de couro e beijava o moreno com luxúria e volupia,qualquer um que olhasse nos olhos de Naruto nesse momento veria suas duas orbes azuis **(Orochi: Por que, oh deuses, todo trash tem a palavra orbe, quando poderiam simplesmente colocar a palavra olhos?) **escurecidos pele luxúria daquele ato,logo ele já deixara os lábios do moreno para ir para o pescoço do moreno **(Orochi: "Do moreno" duas vezes em uma linha.** **Deprimente.)** lhe arrancando pequenos suspiros de prazer.

Naruto dava pequenos beijos e chupadas naquela área,ele **(Orochi: Onde essa autora meteu os espaços depois das pontuações? E... Ei! Chupadas?) **começou descer o pescoço do moreno ate seu mamilos já endurecidos **(Orochi: *Imagina Sasuke com dois mamilos de pedra e vomita.*) **de prazer primeiro Naruto apertou-os entre os dedos fazendo o moreno dar um baixo mas logo gemido,**(Orochi: Que frase tensa, cara. Por que eu, sinceramente, não entendi bulhufas.) **depois começo a chupa-los e mordisca-los **(Orochi: O acento antes do hífen não morde, eu juro!) **fazendo o moreno gemer cada vez mais alto,enquanto ainda apertava o outro entre seus dedos. O moreno gemia e tentava escapar das amaras ele queria poder tocá-lo beija-lo e poder **(Orochi: Essa autora retardada quando não coloca virgulas demais, não coloca nenhuma. Meu cu a quatro.*Revolt's*)** fazer ele gemer também.

Derrepente **(Orochi: Só matando. *Orochi pega sua faca de estimação.*) **sentiu a falta daquele corpo sobre si e viu que Naruto estava sua frente o olhando com um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios. Quando o loirinho percebeu que a atenção estava toda voltava para si novamente **(Orochi: Como assim? O Uchihazildo estava contado as formigas que estavam subindo a parede do quarto?) **ele colocou uma música bem sensual e começou a dançar bem lentamente fazendo o membro o Uchiha latejar de tanto tesão.**(Orochi: Ou então, poderia fazê-lo dormir de tédio.)**

Naruto começou a baixar o sortes **(Orochi: Não foi erro de digitação! Ela simplesmente não sabe escrever short! Não sei porque eu ainda me impressiono.) **bem lentamente revelando seu pênis totalmente ereto,tirou por completo e voltou a se sentar em cima de Sasuke para lhe dar um beijo rápido e descer ate o as pernas abertas do moreno,Naruto seguro a base do pênis do moreno e começou a masturba-lo lentamente então lambeu a glade **(Orochi: O que será uma glade? Se vai falar sobre anatomia, fala direito, porra! *Revolt's* [2]) **rosada do membro em suas mãos, sem aviso ou cerimônia Naruto abocanhou o membro o Uchiha de uma vez só fazendo o rapaz debaixo de si **(Orochi: Sei lá, Uchihas como ukes me dá um grande nojo.) **dar um grande gemido. Naruto subia de descia **(Orochi: Subia de descia. Que língua essa mulher ta escrevendo? Klingon?) **lentamente,começo e fazia pressão sobre uma veia que ele sabia que fazia o moreno enlouquecer,**(Orochi: Agora Naruto é mestre em anatomia. Nada aqui faz sentido.) **mas logo foi acelerando e o gemidos **(Orochi: Oh, minha amiga concordância, onde tu estarás?) **do moreno só aumentavam quando Naruto percebeu que seu koibito **(Orochi: Diquinha do titio Orochi: Primeiro trate de aprender o português. Depois, só depois, muuuuuuuito depois, se arrisque em outra língua.)** iria gozar ele parou o que fazia,chegou bem perto da orelha de Sasuke e disse com uma voz rouca:

-Me faz seu!Eu quero você dentro de mim Sasu!-era a primeira vez que ouvia a voz de seu amado naquela noite. **(Orochi: Oh deus, tanta enrolação para no final dar sempre a mesma bosta: "Oh, me faça seu, eu quero seu graaaande falo dentro de mim agora!")**

Nisso ele desamarrou-lhe,Sasuke não perdeu tempo pegou o lubrificante **(Orochi: Meu Deeeeus do céu, eu simplesmente to fazendo uma força sobre humana para entender essa caquinha de rato./ "Like a virgin, touched for the very first time...")** que estava em cima da cômoda espalhou bastante pelos seus dedos e começou a preparar Naruto ia devagar logo já um dedo inteiro no interior daquele que tanto amava,e juntamente com isso o masturbava junto logo já tinha três dedos dentro de Naruto. **(Orochi: Graças a Deus! Um ponto!) **Quando viu que ele já estava preparado o suficiente. Passou bastante lubrificante em seu próprio pênis,**(Orochi: Nãããão. Ele pediu pro amigo imaginário dele penetrar o Naruto.) **colocou as pernas de Naruto em seus ombros e começou a penetra-lo lentamente,com escadas **(Orochi: *Imagina Sasuke penetrando Naruto com uma escada.* Orra diabo! Rasgou o coitado em dois!) **firmes e fortes logo já estavam num ritmo frenético seus corpos estavam suados eles arfavam e gemiam já não se sabia qual gemido era de quem. (**Orochi: Porra. Cansei de tentar entender essa porcaria. # Stress.) **Sasuke puxou o loiro e o fez ficar sentado em seu colo ele dava estocadas cada vez mais fortes e rápidas. Naruto foi primeiro a atingir o orgasmo,o dando um gemido alto mais curto,lambuzando o abdômen do dois **(Orochi: Até o dois estava no meio da bagunça? Pena, muita pena dele.) **com o seu gozo. Logo em seguida foi a vez de Sasuke gozar,ao sentir o interior de seu amado contrair sobre seu membro.  
Os dois caíram exaustos sobre a cama,os dois se beijaram calmamente então **(Orochi: Os dois em duas vezes em uma linha. Pel'amordedeus. Alguém ensine essa mulher a escrever.)** Sasuke saiu de dentro do loiro,que logo em segui da se aninhou-se no peito de Sasuke.**(Orochi: Aninhar? E o que fez depois? Soltou um ovo após a copula e começou a chocar?) ** Quando estavam quase dormindo ouve-se a voz do moreno:

-Que idéia é essa de me amarrar? **(Orochi: Sasuke ultrapassado. Joga no Google!)**

-chama-se bondage. **(Orochi: Amarrar só os pulsos é bondage. Policiais e prisioneiros praticam bondage constantemente. Se bem que não deve ser uma realidade distante... =X)**

-E a onde você viu isso?

-Vamos dizer que eu fiquei curioso em descodrir o tinha **(Orochi: Você ficou curioso pra "descodrir o tinha", Naruto? Acho que o Naruto ou a autora estavam sobre o efeito de drogas. Pronto, falei.) **naquele livrinho que o kakashi-sensei tanto lê.

-Então espero que você fique curioso a ler mais. **(Orochi: Ele sabe ler? O.O Choquei!)**

Então os dois dormiram sobre a luz da lua que banhava o quarto.** (Orochi: Transcendi. Ai, falando sério. Nem sei o que falar aqui. Mais piegas, impossível.)**

**Essa foi aminha primeira fic então espero que comentem tanto pra falarem que gostaram quanto pra criticarem. (Orochi: AHUAHUAHUAHUA! Ai, coitadinha...)**

**E me desculpem os erros de ortografia e concordancia. (Orochi: Filha, se fosse um ou dois, o The Ripers relevava. Mas tudo, TUDO saiu uma verdadeira LAMBANÇA.)**

**kissus**

**(Orochi: Eu tenho que colocar alguma coisa aqui? Foda-se. Vou pra terapia.)**


End file.
